One Wish
by Taylor513
Summary: Bella is a shy history teacher,new in town. Emmett has a dark past and next in line to take over Cullen Inc. Can there love survive through the journey? AH. Em&B. I suck at summaries period. Just read the first chapter please!
1. Chapter 1

**One Wish**

**disclaimer; i don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe this. I have no idea where I am, and on top of all this, my car isn't starting. People are just driving by and staring. Seriously? You can't get out and help me?

Well, allow me introduce myself, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella. I'm a twenty-one year old middle school history teacher. I'm just a Plain Jane, I have hazel eyes and dark brown hair. I'm considerably short, 5'4. And I'm currently stuck on the side of a highway on my way to Forks, Washington. I'm moving from Seattle. I'm making such a move because my dad, Charlie, has Cancer. It's always been me and my dad, since my mom walked out on us when I was two years old.

As I get out of the car to check on the engine of my old Chevy pickup, it begins to pour down rain. Great. My day just keeps on getting better, and better. I now look like a drowned cat, so that's good.

As I'm about to throw myself into the mud, a very expensive car pulls up behind me.

Holy mother of God.

It's my prince charming. He's perfection in human form.

6 feet something and pure muscle. I mean the guy is huge. He jogs up to me with his umbrella in hand and says something...but everything he says is blurred.

I just stare.

Thanks to the rain dirty blonde hair is sticking to his forehead and his white shirt is showing every single muscle on his torso. I've never been so thankful for rain. And his lips. God, his lips are perfect, a rosey red color that are plump but not to plump. He looks a little like Kellan Lutz. Yum.

But now those gorgeous lips are in a grim line.

"Excuse me?" He snaps, and I finally meet his eyes. Icy blue.

"Um… Yes? I'm sorry… I couldn't hear you." I stammer out, somehow. His eyes are so enchanting…

"I said do you need a ride?" He practically growls out the words.

"Um…yes...thank you…" I mumble out shyly, bowing my head.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me to the passenger seat. I murmur a thank you and get buckled it. When I look up he's already pulling out.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," the Adonis himself says in a deep voice.

His voice sent heat waves through out my body.

"I'm Isabella, call me Bella…I mean you can call me Isabella if you want but..." I babble on. And he laughs at me. Not a chuckle, a full out booming laugh. And I shut up and turn my head the other way.

"Bella, Bella," he says in a sing song voice, "I'm sorry," and he touches my thigh, trying to be comforting. And it felt like an electric shot went through my body.

He looks at me funny, and continues to drive down the winding road.

Emmett makes a quick turn to the right, something anyone would miss if they didn't know where to look for it at.

We begin making a long drive down a drive way, both sides lined with trees. We break the tree line, and this beautiful white 3 story house becomes visible. It's absolutely breath taking. There are a couple of cars in the drive way, that I pay no mind to.

"Where are we," I ask curiously.

"My house." He answers, while parking his car.

"Why are we here?"

"Well the three times I asked you where you wanted me to go, you didn't answer. So, here we are. And I'm almost positive you will want to get cleaned up. And by the looks of the sky, you might want to stay the night. It's going to get bad tonight."

Oh _no_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rewrote it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Wish**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

No. No. _No. _This cannot be happening I run the numbers through my head once more…

OH NO. Please God no. I slide down to my bathroom floor and put my head in my hands. I give myself a pep talk and get up and go downstairs.

Charlie is sitting at the kitchen table, laughing his ass off at the cartoons in the paper. Smiling to myself, I grab a water. Only a week of chemo, only a single week and the cancer is completely gone. The doctors say it is remarkable, that they have never seen cancer all together disappear. I am so proud of my Dad.

"Hey Bells," Charlie says smiling as I sit down with him. I wonder how he is going to take this news. I do not even know how to break it to him. If it wasn't for that pink box in the medicine cabinet. I would not even know, well at least _think _I know.

"Bells, hello, you there?" Charlie says waving his hand in my face. I was completely in my own little messed up world.

"Huh, sorry dad, I spaced out," shaking my head to clear my thought. "What did you say?"

"I said, what do you have to tell me?"

"Uh… What… How," I sputtered completely shocked.

"You're my daughter I know things. So you should tell me. And don't beat around the bush either," he says chuckling.

"Um, well dad, simply… I might be pregnant…" My father is a very calm man, and barely ever shows his emotions. However, watching him turn five different shades in barely two minutes, it was kind of frightening.

"Well, who's the father, how long have you been dating?" He's firing questions off left and right.

"Dad! Dad! DAD!" I cut him off when he asks when we're getting married. "I don't even know if I am. I am about to go to the store to get the test then I will tell you everything. Please don't be mad dad. I love you. I'll see you when I get back," I pleaded as I get up and grab my keys.

I went all the way to Port Angels just to get a test to make sure _he_ wouldn't see me. Even if it's been two months since I last saw him. _He_ said some things that I feel like he would follow through on. _He _claimed that I was _his,_ this is so complicated.

When I get to the store I grab at least five test. When I go up to check out, the clerk looks me up and down and grunts. I grip the counter to control my anger. When I pay, I sprint out to my car and speed off. Crap. Here is that feeling again. Ever since that night with _him_ I've felt like I'm being watched or followed. I shrug it off and turn up the radio and sing to Carolina Liar.

When I get home I rush up to the bathroom and pee on all the sticks, set the timer on my phone. God. How could I have been so stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

**One Wish**

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Positive? It's positive. I have a child inside of me. I'm going to be a mom. Wow. I sit on the toilet and cry. But I'm not sad. I'm so happy. Even if my son or daughter doesn't get two parents they will be loved.

The door slams shut down stairs and breaks my reverie. I walk out the bathroom, and jog down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and there is a note from dad saying he's going fishing for the weekend. Huh. It's Friday, I didn't even know that.

The rest of my day goes uneventful, I wash some clothes, eat, and watch some movies. But I really didn't pay attention to any of it. I was just so excited about the baby. _My baby._ I fell asleep at about 10. But woke up to a banging, I sit up in bed trying to get my thoughts together. I look at my clock and it says 7 am in bright red letters. Who in the hell? I pull on a sweat shirt and some sweat pants and walk down stairs. I open the door about to give my visitor hell. But I'm too shocked to say anything.

_Emmett._

Before I can say anything I'm pinned against a wall in the hallway of my house. He shuts the door with his foot, he's breathing extremely heavy in my face. His eyes are almost black. To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing huh?" He hisses at me. What is he talking about? "Answer me Isabella or I swear to God, I'll do something I'll regret." Now I'm scared.

"What are you talking about Emmett? Why are you here?" He grips my arms tighter in tighter, it's like he has an iron grip. "Ow. Emmett you're hurting me. Stop." He let's go and takes one step back.

"I'm going to give you one fucking chance Bella. One! You better tell me the truth. You hear me?" I nod my head yes, truly frightened. "Are you pregnant?" My whole world stopped at those 3 single words. I bow my head and whisper yes. Then he's in my face again gripping my chin. And he kisses me. And I shake my head no and push him back.

"No!" I bellow, "You don't get to kiss me. You don't contact me for two months, come to MY home and threaten me, and you think everything is alright and you can KISS me? No!" I'm extremely pissed. Who does he think he is?

Then I'm back trapped between the wall and him. His heaving chest up against mine, he's breathing heavy in my ear. "Do you remember what I told you that night Isabella?" He whispers huskily in my ear. "I told you, you were mine and you would forever be mine do you remember?"

_**Flashback**_

"I still don't get it why am I here?" I asked still confused why I would want to stay with this sexy stranger.

"Because the storm is about to get real bad," he explains as he pulls into the large garage. I shrug as we walk into the house. I walk straight to his couch and sit down. He sits down next to me and stares at me. The sexual tension is extremely high. I want to jump him. It's funny that I'm a virgin and he makes me want to create positions just to be with him. I've never even kissed more than one boy. Even then it was with my best friend Jacob and we were 10, so it hardly counts. Ha this is actually funny when I think about it.

He leans down and kisses me. Kisses _me. _Bolts of electricity shoot through my body. And then I'm on his lap, straddling him, his tongue in my mouth. Me grinding onto his large erection. I break free when oxygen became a problem, but even then his lips never left my body he's licking and biting my neck. Before I can stop myself, I whisper, "bed, now" in his ear then he's off and I'm on the bed no shirt no bra.

Then he's on top of me, in between my legs, licking and sucking my nipple. He bites one and I cry out. He gets up on his knees and pulls my skirt and panties down all in one motion. His tongue is on my clit then, and I moan long and loud. He enters one of his long fingers in to me, and the sensation is amazing. It feels like there is a rubber band in my stomach pulling and I'm so scared to let go. I don't know what to do.

He seems to know it and he whispers loud enough for me to hear it, "let go my Bella, come for me." When I do, I let out a long hoarse moan. He kisses my clit and I shake, I feel so sensitive.

"That was the first time, I've um done that." I whisper and blush. "I'm an, uh, virgin." He hovers over me, leans down and kisses me. He smiles at me in acceptance.

"I'll be gentle baby, I promise." Why am I so attracted to him? There is like this pull to him like I've known him forever. Even if I did just meet him today, I feel like he's it. During my mental debate he seemed to have gotten undressed. This man has the sexiest body ever, an eight pack to die for. I just want to lick it, and his uh, cock, is huge. He lies down in between my legs and moves the hair out of my face. "You're so beautiful," he says and kisses my lips gently.

He moves his hand in between our bodies and he rubs himself up and down my slit and groans, "your so wet baby." He slides in and hits my barrier. And dammit, it hurt like hell. And I'm crying, he's kissing my tears away but they keep on flowing. Emmett looks down at me in question and I nod my head yes. He breaks the barrier and I scream, it hurts so much. He puts his head in my neck and moans. "Damn babe you're so tight."

He waits for me to be ready, I move my hips telling him I am. He moves in and out, and it hurts for a little, but then the sensation gets so much better. And all I feel is pleasure.

"Emmett, you feel so good baby," I moan out. He goes faster when I say that and it feels even better. He thrusts are getting harder and harder.

"Who do you belong to Bella? Huh? Who are you wet for? Whose pussy is this? Your mine forever Bella you hear me? Mine!"

"Ah, fuck, yes Emmett, only yours!" He's going harder now and the only sounds heard are our moans of pleasure and the slap of our skin. When I cum, I cum so hard, and he comes with me. He pulls out of me and we groan at the lost. He rolls over and pulls me with him on his chest and he kisses me long and deep. He's mine and I'm his.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Yes Emmett I remember." I lower my head. And he grabs my chin and snaps my head back up. And kisses me again, but this time I don't fight it. I missed him so much, that it felt like a piece of me was missing now he's back and I don't want to lose him.

"Good, then you remember who you belong to. I love you Bella, and you're not getting away from me. Let's go we need to talk, you'll be spending the night with me, so grab some clothes." He orders me. Wait, did he say he loves me?

"What the hell do you mean you love me?"

**A/N Well hello there. I'm not going to lie, I see why authors want reviews. Haha, do me a favor and review. PLEASE I want at least 10 reviews. And I'll update. Reviews egg me on. I really wasn't even going to post this. And don't worry by the way, Bella isn't weak in my story. So be ready when fierce Bella comes out :)**

**-Taylor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but I need a beta reader desperately. If I can't find one I might end the story really early. :\ Also I like reviews they help me keep going, and out of the 100 and some readers I have I only have a couple reviewing. So review I think if I get 5 or more reviews each chapter I'll update more. But back to the matter at hand, give me some referrals of beta readers, that actually do lemons and actual rated M material, I want someone with experience so help me out please? And also give me suggestions of where you want the story to go, I'm not opposed to them.

**Disclaimer: I don't on Twilight, we all know who does…**

**This is a filler, I need suggestions, help!**

**BPOV**

"Fuck me Emmett shit, God baby that feels so good," I moan out while Emmett is fucking me on the wall of my entrance hallway. After I asked him what he meant about loving me, something snapped, whatever was it's good as hell.

"Yeah, that's right B. You like my big cock fucking you, don't you?" He whispers in my ear huskily.

"Oh shit baby I'm about to come fuck, I'm almost there baby," he fucks me deeper and faster than before, and I start to come, and he is right behind me.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll go get a wash rag to clean up." Emmett orders me, then runs up the stairs. I walk into the liver room and sit down on the couch, then get comfortable. I'm laying down with my eyes closed when I feel something hot and wet on my thighs, I look down and see Emmett cleaning me. He looks up and smiles at me, I run my fingers through his hair.

I can't explain why we moved so fast, love at first sight, soul mates, or the gravitational pool we have to each other. But I like it and I want it to continue. I'm in love with him… Even if we only knew each other for a short time. I love him. But let's see how he reacts when I tell him I'm pregnant with his child…

"Emmett, I need to tell you something…"

**A/N: I know shitty as hell right? Huhhhhh, help me .**


	5. AN

**A/N Hello lovies…been a while…about 2 years…*hides face in shame*. I am sorry beautiful people I am. Now, to get down to business, I do plan on continuing this story. But I may be changing it into a drabble fic. I may do it sort of half and half, some long chapters, some just drabbles. The point of this is, I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. FORGIVE ME FOR WAITING SO LONG. Be back soon beauties. ;)**


End file.
